


Когда всё пошло не так

by Cis_moll



Series: Восемь ног, девять жизней (перевод) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Irondad, Lots of Harley Keener, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter's fake dating himself, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, not actually tho, spiderson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: Что случается, когда Человек-Паук вот-вот будет объявлен новым Мстителем на пресс-конференции в Stark Industries, а в тот же день туда на экскурсию отправляется чёртов Мидтаун?Правильно. Случается хаос.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (fake)
Series: Восемь ног, девять жизней (перевод) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726171
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Add Some Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983966) by [snakeofalltrades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeofalltrades/pseuds/snakeofalltrades). 



**13 апреля 2017 года**

**Мстители ✓** @TheAvengersOfficial  
После окончательной ратификации ООН новых Заковианских Соглашений в следующую пятницу, 21 апреля, в башне @StarkIndustries состоится пресс-конференция, на которой будет представлен новый член нашей команды — @SpiderManOfficial!

 **Stark Industries Official ✓** @StarkIndustries  
Ретвитнул @TheAvengersOfficial

 **Пеппер Поттс✓** @PPotts  
Ретвитнула @TheAvengersOfficial

 **Тони Старк ✓** @TonyStark  
Ретвитнул @TheAvengersOfficial

 **Человек-Паук ✓** @SpiderManOfficial  
Ретвитнул @TheAvengersOfficial

 **Beter** @peterwithab  
@SpiderManOfficial горжусь тобой!

 **Иззи** @endless_diamond_sky_  
@peterwithab @SpiderManOfficial гордимся нашими бойфрендами! Наконец-то Паучка объявят Мстителем! #ПаукМститель #SpideyParker #Соглашения

 **София Долан** @dolandolan  
@SpiderManOfficial @peterwithab вы слишком милые! Также поздравляю Паучка со вступлением в ряды Мстителей!!! #ПаукМститель #Мстители #питерпаркер #SpideyParker

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
@SpiderManOfficial ты можешь убедить своего парня позволить мне встретиться с тобой, пожалуйста!

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
@SpiderManOfficial @TonyStark когда ты позволишь мне присоединиться ко Мстителям, старик?

 **Beter** @peterwithab  
@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage приезжай в Нью-Йорк, и поговорим))

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
@peterwithab меня это устраивает

 **Тони Старк ✓** @TonyStark  
@tonystarkbrokeintomygarage Позвони мне, малыш.

 **Просто чувак** @destroyeroffratboys  
@SpiderManOfficial @peterwithab #SpideyParker  
Я так рад, что вы оба снова онлайн! Плииииз, больше контееентаааа #ЧеловекПаук #питерпаркер

 **Крис** @imcallingthePollicee  
@SpiderManOfficial поздравляю с посвящением в Мстители! ДААААА #ПаукМститель #ШоДелается!

 **Келли О’Брайен** @obrienlakes  
@peterwithab мы любим SPIDEYPARKER! Обожаю вас, ребята!!! #SpideyParker #ОТП

 **Полиция пиццы** @torreofpizzaa  
@peterwithab @SpiderManOfficial а никого больше не парит, кто этот чувак @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage и откуда он знает Старка и Питера Паркера? #SpideyParker #ЧеловекПаук

 **Yeehaw** @yoinksyeetandyikes  
@peterwithab @SpiderManOfficial Люблю вас, чуваки! Чертовы БИКОНЫ! #SpideyParker #ПаукМститель

**Смотреть ещё 304К ответов >**

***

**17 апреля 2017 (Понедельник)**

Мэй Паркер была не из тех, кто чуть что срывается на крик. Но на этот раз Питер действительно _облажался_.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не отдавал себе в этом отчёта? — Питер поморщился от крика своей тети, слишком резкого для его чувствительных ушей, — ты хочешь сказать, что каким-то образом все это… фиаско просто вылетело у тебя из головы? Я же говорила тебе, что ты должен быть осторожен, Питер! Клянусь богом… — запыхтела Мэй на другом конце провода.

Питер расхаживал взад и вперед вдоль стены обветшалого кирпичного домишки в Куинсе. Переулок был достаточно уединенным, чтобы никто не мог ни увидеть, ни услышать, как он разговаривает с тетей Мэй по телефону в своей маске Человека-Паука. Однако шаги Питера были достаточно стремительными и отчаянными, что любой, кто проходил мимо, мог с уверенностью заявить, что Человек-Паук, скорее всего, был чем-то крайне взволнован.

И он бы не ошибся. Боже, неужели Питер и правда такой идиот?

— Я получил бланк только сегодня, Мэй! До этого они и словом не обмолвились о предстоящей экскурсии! — это было правдой лишь отчасти. Уже несколько недель по коридорам Мидтауна гуляли слухи о предстоящей экскурсии, но никто не знал, куда именно и когда это произойдёт.

Кроме того, непосредственно сейчас Питеру было чем озаботиться и помимо заурядной школьной поездки. Учитывая всю эту неразбериху с Соглашениями, возвращением в социальные сети в качестве Паучка и себя любимого, не говоря уже о попытке поддерживать видимость их «отношений» — и даже не включая в этот список школу, стажировку и патрули — Питер был более, чем занят.

Но сегодня он вспомнил об этой чертовой поездке. (Будто той экскурсии в Оскорп ему не хватило с лихвой! Конечно же, неприятности преследовали Питера повсюду).

Ах да. Старк долбанная Индастриз.

Никто не знал о месте их поездки до сегодняшнего дня, когда учителя принялись раздавать им информационные буклеты и бланки разрешения на подпись родителям.

— Это до среды, — сообщил мистер Харрингтон своему классу, — не принесете их мне, останетесь без экскурсии. И обязательно прочтите всю информацию! Нам продемонстрируют весьма опасные объекты…

Прозвенел звонок, и лишь обостренный слух Питера уловил конец фразы мистера Харрингтона, несмотря на внезапную суматоху учеников, пакующих свои сумки и спешащих к выходу.

— Я не могу потерять ученика в этой поездке. Только не снова.

Питер выбрался из класса вместе с остальными ребятами, неохотно прихватив с собой желтую форму для экскурсии. Еще неделю назад он сказал мистеру Харрингтону — да и остальным учителям, собственно говоря — что в эту пятницу его не будет в школе.

Мэй вздохнула в трубку.

— Очевидно, в тот день ты все равно не отправишься в школу. Напишу тебе записку, как в тот раз с Женевой. Но я уже получила несколько звонков от администрации, что ты пропустил слишком много занятий в этом году, Питер, — он почти чувствовал, как Мэй постукивает пальцами по столу, что она делала постоянно, когда была в состоянии беспокойства, — ну, тебе придется поговорить об этом с Тони. И с учителями, чтобы убедиться, что тебя не оставят на второй год.

В ответ Питер вздохнул:

— Окей. Заскочу сегодня к нему, прежде чем вернусь домой.

— В семь вечера, мистер. Не позднее, — напомнила ему Мэй, а затем добавила, — люблю тебя, Питер.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Мэй. Ладно, увидимся позже, — Питеру не пришлось просить Карен закончить разговор, потому что через секунду Мэй и сама повесила трубку, — похоже, здесь только ты и я, Карен.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я предупредила мистера Старка, что вы сегодня к нему заедете?

— Да.

Стоило это сделать, учитывая, что сегодня у Питера по плану не было стажировки. Теперь, когда он вернулся в социальные сети и вся эта Женевская неразбериха осталась позади, Интернет немного подостыл. Ну, насколько это возможно было для твиттера. #SpideyParker последние три недели стабильно прописался в первой пятерке трендовых хэштегов. Питер уже немного отвык от социальных сетей, так что количество твитов, перемывающих им с Паучком косточки, ошеломляло.

Это заняло большую часть месяца, но ООН, наконец, полностью ратифицировала все новые поправки к Заковианским Соглашениям. А беглые Мстители, как и было установлено, прибыли в Гаагский суд, где всем им предписали по два года домашнего ареста (Черной Вдове лишь один). Мстители теперь залегли на дно отсиживались на базе на севере штата (за исключением Человека-Муравья и Соколиного глаза, которые, насколько было известно Питеру, отбывали домашний арест в своих собственных домах). Но ратификация новых Соглашений означала, что Питер (ну, технически, Человек-Паук) будет объявлен Мстителем на весь чертов белый свет.

Когда же это должно было случиться? Ах да, в эту пятницу. В тот день, когда остальная часть класса Питера отправится на экскурсию в Stark Industries. Они получат особую плюшку, кстати — возможность изнутри глянуть пресс-конференцию, представляющую Человека-Паука. Как будто находиться перед таким немыслимым количеством камер, хотя и в костюме, было еще недостаточным стрессом. А теперь за Питером будет наблюдать и весь его класс!

— Мне построить самый быстрый маршрут в башню Старка, Питер? — поинтересовалась Карен своим знакомым механическим голосом.

— Ты читаешь мои мысли, детка. Уверена, что мистер Старк не снабдил тебя телепатией?

— Вы очень забавный, — голос ИИ звучал так, словно она сдерживала смех, — я все еще работаю над фотографиями.

Питер почти забыл об этом. Несмотря на то, что он не хотел проверять социальные сети, он был настолько активен, насколько мог, стабильно публикуя фотографии и твиты на потеху публике. Пеппер и ЭмДжей по отдельности сообщили ему, что теперь, когда Человек-Паук оказался втянут в дела Мстителей, продолжать эту несусветную чушь было критически необходимо.

Уже не в первый раз Питер тяжко вздохнул и закинул рюкзак за плечи. Он выстрелил паутиной и спрыгнул с крыши, направляясь в сторону башни Старка.

***

**10 апреля 2017 (неделей ранее)**

Питер даже не поднял глаз от своего стола в лаборатории, где он работал над механизмом, позволяющим быстрее пуляться паутиной, когда вошел мистер Старк. Он пытался уменьшить трение, внедряя в веб-шутер различные комбинации элементов, и был уже близок к разгадке.

— Эй, малыш, у тебя найдется свободная минутка? — мистер Старк подошел к Питеру, взъерошил ему волосы и уселся напротив, потягивая, кажется, сто тридцать восьмую чашку кофе за день.

— Конечно, мистер Старк. Что случилось?

— Малыш, сколько раз я должен повторять? Зови меня Тони, окей? — мистер Старк отставил кружку в сторону и на мгновение замер. Питер уже начал сомневаться, собирается ли он вообще заговорить, но тут Тони начал, — Соглашения полностью ратифицированы.

— Что? В самом деле?

— Только что звонил Росс. Ну, после того, как был грубо послан на голосовую почту, может быть, раз двадцать. Новость еще не просочилась в прессу, так что не раззадоривай твиттер, — Тони глянул на Питера с саркастической мольбой в глазах, — но они требуют, чтобы любые новые Мстители были официально объявлены миру в течение месяца. Пеп уже готовит пресс-конференцию.

— Вы имеете в виду, Человека-Паука… посвятят в Мстители?

Мистер Старк изогнул бровь.

— Если ты имеешь в виду посвящение в рыцари… — он похлопал Питера по плечам прямыми руками, — то нет. Никаких церемоний. Просто осветим происходящее в прессе. А еще, — добавил он, — это значит, что ты наконец-то начнешь тренироваться на базе. Когда Мэй это позволит.

(Питер кивнул, не сумев сдержать широкой улыбки).

— Отлично. Ты ведь не откажешь мне на этот раз, правда?

— Что? О чем вы, мистер Старк?

— Ну, что там было прошлой осенью? Я пригласил тебя присоединиться к команде, а ты заявил, что слишком занят, ведь «школа важнее, чем спасение мира».

Питер фыркнул:

— Я не собираюсь вам отказывать. И послушайте, я думал, что это был тест!

— Угу. В любом случае, ты сможешь начать тренироваться и принимать участие в некоторых миссиях с командой. Звучит неплохо?

— О да! То есть, я все это знаю. Я тоже был в Женеве.

— Не умничай, малыш, — оборвал его Тони, однако губы его дрогнули.

— Так что насчет этой пресс-конференции? Что мне нужно будет говорить? Нужно ли придумать речь? Если нужно, ЭмДжей…

— Полегче, полегче. Вот об этом я и пришёл с тобой потолковать. Пеппер подумывает о том, чтобы провести конференцию в выходные, а не то тебе придётся пропустить школу.

Питер обдумал все это пару секунд, и ему в голову пришла одна мысль.

— А лучше бы сделать это в будний день.

Тони посмотрел на него с некоторым замешательством.

— А?

— Ну, если это будет в выходной, люди могут подумать, что Человек-Паук не старшеклассник, так как на неделе занят работой.

— А как же твоя школа? Они заметят твое отсутствие.

— Мистер Старк, они не заметили, когда я уехал в Швейцарию, а Человек-Паук гремел во всех новостях! Кроме того, я могу попросить Мэй им позвонить и соврать, что меня пригласили на какую-нибудь срочную стажировку в честь пресс-конференции, — предложил Питер.

Тони с улыбкой пожал плечами и снова схватился за кофе.

— Что ж, это твоя идея, а не моя. Хотя на деле все подумают, что ты просто решил потусоваться со своим парнем Человеком-Пауком, — Питер открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но его перебили, — как поживают веб-шутеры?

***

**Человек-Паук ✓** @SpiderManOfficial  
Как делишки, Нью-Йорк? Планируем крутую пресс-конференцию, посвященную мне и Мстителям. Следите за обновлениями, чтобы не пропустить подробности!

***

**18 апреля 2017 (Вторник)**

 **Групповой чат:** Задроты

**8:30**

_**Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:**_ Так что там насчет пресс-конференции и вашей экскурсии?

 _ **Странная девочка:**_ Питер снова вляпался в передрягу.

 _ **Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:**_ неправда

 _ **Странная девочка:**_ Ммм, окей.

 _ **Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:**_ объясните, или мне придется разобраться во всем самой.

 _ **Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:**_ мы едем на экскурсию в башню старка!!! ЭТО БУДЕТ ТАК КРУТО!

 _ **Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:**_ нед, ты ведешь себя так, будто никогда не был в башне

 _ **Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:**_ проблема в том, что в тот же день запланирована конференция человека-паука

 _ **Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:**_ это звучит как полная гребаная катастрофа

 _ **Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:**_ дайте мне секунду, я угоню корабль Т`Чаллы.

 _ **Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:**_ знаешь

 _ **Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:**_ я слишком часто забываю, что ты буквально принцесса Ваканды

 _ **Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:**_ охренеть

 _ **Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:**_ шури, держи свою королевскую задницу в ваканде!

 _ **Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:**_ чушь собачья. Я уже в пути, сломанный белый мальчик номер два.

 _ **Странная девочка:**_ Как бы мне ни хотелось согласиться с тобой, чтобы я могла надрать тебе задницу в Марио, соглашусь с Питером. Это уже полная катастрофа. И не то чтобы я не использовала это в своих интересах.

 _ **Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:**_ ЭмДжей, я думала, тебе нравилось мое общество:((

 _ **Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:**_ Я уничтожу тебя в Марио!

 _ **Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:**_ если ты наклепаешь еще одну разоблачительную статейку в buzzfeed, Я ТЕБЯ ЗАСУЖУ!

 _ **Странная девочка:**_ Нет, нет в Buzzfeed:-))

 _ **Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:**_ нед

 _ **Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:**_ нед, она опять отправила этот нос

 _ **Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:**_ нед, на помощь

 _ **Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:**_ ЭмДжей, я мало что ненавижу в этом мире лютой ненавистью, но знай: эти гребаные носы в этом коротком списке!

 _ **Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:**_ Минуточку! Носы у смайликов — вершина человеческой мысли!

 _ **Странная девочка:**_ Хоть кто-то понимает.

 _ **Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:**_ эмджей, чтобы ты там ни задумала, НЕ НАДО.

 _ **Странная девочка:**_ :-)

 _ **Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:**_ Питер, все будет не так уж плохо. никто тебя не рассекретит.

 _ **Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:**_ нет, но это странно, не находишь, если я не поеду со всеми в башню, но буду торчать там во время пресс-конференции?

 _ **Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:**_ ты все усложняешь

 _ **Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:**_ если ты запамятовал, Паркер, ты в Женеву намылился, когда все знали, что туда едет Паук.

 _ **Ее Королевское Высочество, богиня вайнов:**_ а это лишь мини-версия того бедлама.

 _ **Эддард Старк умер за наши грехи:**_ вот именно. высочество говорит правду

 _ **Малютка-Паучок шарит в вайнах:**_ если я умру, то обвиню в этом вас!

***

**19 апреля 2017 (Среда)**

— Пожалуйста, принесите ваши разрешения на экскурсию! Помните, без них вам не разрешат поехать, — напомнил мистер Харрингтон.

И Флэш ни разу не упустил тот факт, что у Питера подписанной бумажки не оказалось. Он вальяжно подошел к их столу и наклонился к Питеру:

— Как делишки, Паркер? Не едешь, потому что боишься, что тебя разоблачат? Я так и знал, что стажировка была фальшивкой! Ну, а кому ты нужен в самом деле? Неудачник Пенис Паркер! — Питер открыл было рот, чтобы послать его куда подальше, но Флэш продолжил, — ты пропустишь пресс-конференцию! Я слышал, это должно быть круто. Очень жаль, что ты слабак и лжец!

Удивительно, но встряла ЭмДжей, повернувшись к ним со своего стола, который она делила с Бетти Брант.

— А не пошёл бы ты, Флэш? Ты просто завидуешь, что недостаточно хорош для стажировки у Старка!

Флэш фыркнул, но вынужден был отойти, так как мистер Харрингтон уже начал урок. Питер благодарно кивнул ЭмДжей, но та уже уткнулась в книгу, не обращая ни на кого внимания.

Нед повернулся к Питеру и прошептал:

— Я знаю, что ты должен быть на пресс-конференции, но всё равно это отстой, что тебя не будет с нами. С кем мне ещё трепаться о технологиях, что мы там увидим? И ещё, я надеюсь, что ты заткнешь Флэшу рот.

Питер улыбнулся, подавив растущее волнение при мысли о том, что весь его класс будет таращиться, как Тони представит миру Человека-Паука. Питер уже рассказал об этом Неду, но его лучший друг был слишком взволнован, чтобы заметить тревогу на его лице.

— Увидимся на конференции.

Нед удивленно приподнял брови.

— Да, но я точно не смогу просто подойти и с тобой заговорить!

— Но по легенде ты же знаешь Человека-Паука, помнишь?

— Ну да, конечно.

— А, и ещё у меня будет новый костюм. Ты просто обалдеешь!

— Новый костюм?!

***

Текстовое сообщение от: **Ковбой**

 _ **Ковбой:**_ выслушай меня

 _ **peter-man:**_ ну?

 _ **Ковбой:**_ а что, если я приеду на лето в Нью-Йорк?

 _ **peter-man:**_ это было бы глупо

 _ **Ковбой:**_ Тони упрям, но он меня любит, так что я его уболтаю.

 _ **peter-man:**_ подожди, ты едешь в нью-йорк?

 _ **Ковбой:**_ я почти собрал чемоданы))

И при этой мысли сердце Питера бешено затрепыхалось в груди. Он и сам не знал, почему.

***

**20 апреля 2017 (Четверг)**

— Малыш, прекрати уже ерзать! С тобой все будет в порядке, — сказал Тони, стараясь не обращать внимания на трясучку Питера, — мы всего лишь кратко тебя представим и ответим на пару вопросов. Никто даже не увидит твоего лица!

Питера это ничуть не успокоило.

— Не волнуйся об этом, — спокойно произнесла Пеппер, заметив его тревогу, — если кто-то из нас и является экспертом в пресс-конференциях, так это я.

Мистер Старк посмотрел на нее широко раскрытыми и полными обиды глазами.

Пеппер усмехнулась:

— Тони! Признай, ты действительно ужасно следуешь плану и наизнанку готов вывернуться ради сенсации.

— Кто? Я? Да никогда!

Питер в миллионный раз сжал кулаки.

— Хорошо, но что если что-то пойдёт не так, и я раскроюсь? Там ведь будет весь мой класс! А что, если они узнают мой голос? Или они такие: «А где же Питер?». И что, если…

Тони его нетерпеливо перебил:

— Пит, ты меня просто убиваешь. Никто не узнает твой голос, ясно? Не надо вот никаких «что, если». Все пройдёт как по маслу, Паучок.

Питер промолчал, не желая их волновать, но Тони было знакомо это чувство — иметь иррациональные страхи и тревоги, не быть в состоянии помочь, но задаваться вопросом, что же может пойти не так. Обычно он просто справлялся с этим, используя по полной свою природную самоуверенность. Питеру нужен был другой подход. Тони и Пеппер, не обманутые его молчанием, переглянулись. Пеппер, глядя на Тони, приподняла бровь, а Питер откинул голову на спинку дивана, прикрывая глаза.

Тони наблюдал, как Пеппер присела рядом с Питером на диван, мягко положив руку ему на плечо.

— Питер, давай еще раз обсудим, как все пройдёт. Думаю, это тебе поможет.

Питер шумно выдохнул.

— Хорошо, мисс Поттс.

Пеппер улыбнулась этому формальному обращению.

— Ты прибудешь в Stark Industries как Питер Паркер, использовав свой пропуск. Сначала ты будешь сидеть позади, с парой других людей, так что твоя маска всегда будет на тебе. Пресс-конференция начнется ровно в одиннадцать.

— Тогда вы, ребята, всех поприветствуете и поблагодарите, за то, что они пришли, — Питер слышал детальную последовательность событий уже тысячу раз, но знал, что Пеппер всего лишь пытается ему помочь, так что раздражение пришлось запрятать в дальний ящик.

— Вот именно. А после, когда мы объявим, что у нас есть новый Мститель, дверь откроется, и выйдешь ты. Там будет много мигающих вспышек и много шума, поэтому хорошо, что на тебе будет маска. Мы же не хотим, чтобы наш новый Мститель потерял сознание от сенсорной перегрузки, не так ли? — чуть легкомысленно рассмеялась Пеппер и ткнула Питера в плечо.

Тони почувствовал, что тает. Питер познакомился с Пеппер лишь после того, как Мэй узнала о Человеке-Пауке, но она всегда была к нему добра, несмотря на то, что сердиться и кричать на Тони не забывала. Требовался определенный склад характера, чтобы быть генеральным директором одной из крупнейших компаний в мире, невероятно организованным и ответственным и, вдобавок ко всему, способным держать даже Тони Старка в узде. Тони рассеянно припомнил, как подружка Питера, ЭмДжей, познакомилась с Пеппер. Они слишком хорошо поладили с самого начала.

— Тебе будет задано много вопросов, как журналистами, так и публикой. И я уверена, что и твой собственный класс захочет задать парочку, — вздохнула Пеппер, и Питер нахмурился, — нет никакого способа подготовить все возможные ответы, но… представь, что ты учитель в классе, и ответь нескольким людям. Это займёт всего пару минут. А затем сможешь выйти через заднюю дверь, где тебя уже не будут атаковать толпы журналистов, пытающихся поймать сенсацию. Переоденешься и пойдёшь в лабораторию.

— А что, если они спросят, сколько мне лет? — пробормотал Питер, но Тони уже видел, что ему полегчало, и заговорил:

— Это, вероятно, один из вопросов, которые тебе непременно зададут, малыш. Но ты сможешь сказать что-то вроде: «Это не имеет значения. Тайная личность, помните?» — Тони повысил голос, подражая Питеру, и тот улыбнулся, — вот видишь! Ничего сложного.

— Именно. А на случай мало ли чего мы будем рядом. Да и Мэй будет стоять в сторонке, притворяясь гостьей.

Тони заметил, что Питер начал расслабляться.

— Спасибо, мисс Поттс. Простите, что я так волнуюсь об этом, я просто… не хочу, чтобы что-то пошло не так.

— Как я и сказал, Паучок. Все будет отлично. Да и займёт всего полчаса, самое большее.

Питер молча кивнул.

Тони глянул на часы и присвистнул:

— В любом случае, уже поздно. Хэппи ждёт тебя внизу, готовый отвезти домой. Постарайся сегодня вечером избежать встреч с Человеком-Пауком, хорошо, малыш? Не хочу, чтобы тетя Мэй заявилась по мою грешную душу.

Питер не удержался от смеха.

— Окей. Спасибо, мистер Старк. Спасибо, мисс Поттс.

— Увидимся завтра, малыш! — крикнул ему вслед Тони, когда Питер схватил рюкзак и вышел из лаборатории. Как только он закрыл за собой дверь, Тони повернулся к Пеппер и обнял ее за талию.

— Он чудный ребенок.

— Есть такое. А ещё я уверена, что уж от _него_ нам точно не придётся ожидать завтра сюрпризов, — дьявольски ухмыльнулась Пеппер.

— На что это вы намекаете, мисс Поттс?!

Пеппер наклонилась и поцеловала Тони в висок.

— Имей в виду, я с тебя глаз не спущу, — пробормотала она, прижимаясь к Тони, — не наделай завтра глупостей. Мы оба знаем, что у тебя есть к этому особая склонность.


	2. Chapter 2

**21 апреля 2017 (Пятница)**

**Групповой чат:** безмозглые идиоты + ЭмДжей

**8:03 утра**

_**парень в кресле:**_ увидимся позже, да?

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ это будет потрясающе, чувак

 _ **peter-man:**_ и да, я буду в лабе

 _ **peter-man:**_ скажите мне, в какие лаборатории вас поведет экскурсовод

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ заметано

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ а другие мстители там будут?

 _ **peter-man:**_ нет, они же под домашним арестом

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Действительно, трагедия.

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ блиииин! ну, по крайней мере, у нас есть Паучок

 _ **peter-man:**_ ;)

Питер закрыл чат с Недом и ЭмДжей, выбираясь из машины Хэппи и проникая в башню Старка через черный ход. Было еще рано, всего восемь утра, но Питер решил, что будет лучше, если он сможет избежать встреч с репортерами или другими мутными личностями, жаждущими фото, и попросил Хэппи забрать его пораньше. Сегодня он проснулся в четыре часа утра, такой беспокойный и нервный, что вынужден был нарушить правило тети Мэй, запрещавшее Человека-Паука где-то между часом ночи и шестью утра.

Питер носился по Куинсу уже два часа, радуясь, что хоть на этот раз все было тихо-мирно. Холодный воздух хлестал его по лицу, бодря и успокаивая, но заноза у Питера в мозгу не могла не думать, что это было чёртово затишье перед бурей. Может быть, он почувствовал бы себя лучше, если бы действительно получил шанс остановить пару-тройку преступников. Питер вернулся домой около шести утра, как раз перед пробуждением Мэй (впервые за несколько недель у нее не было ночной смены), и попытался сделать вид, что только продрал глаза.

Теперь же Питер вошел в небоскреб, радуясь, что вестибюль был ещё свободен. Внутри ошивались только несколько стажеров с кружками кофе, которых Питер опознал как сотрудников отдела компьютерных наук, пару уборщиков, подметающих главный вестибюль, и, как всегда, охранников.

Питер подошел к сектору безопасности, показал им свое удостоверение стажёра и вздохнул с облегчением, когда его пропустили, не заставив проходить через сканер.

— С возвращением, Питер. Мистер Старк был предупрежден о вашем прибытии. Он просит вас подняться в лабораторию, — сказала Пятница, когда он вошёл в лифт.

— Спасибо, — Питеру не нужно было уточнять, в какую именно лабораторию его позвали. Он вошел в лифт и, прежде чем нажать кнопку с надписью «67», провел своим пропусков по разъёму на панели. Лифт загудел, отвозя его наверх. Когда двери со звоном отворились, Питер направился в частную лабораторию, где чаще всего работал с мистером Старком, разрабатывая нововведения для костюма Человека-Паука. Его веб-шутеры ещё со вчерашнего вечера лежали на столе по соседству с мензуркой, полной паутинной жидкости.

Проходя мимо, Питер быстро помешал субстанцию в мензурке, заметив, что она приобрела странный зеленоватый оттенок. Позже ему придется изучить эту новую формулу более подробно.

Пока Питер делал кое-какие пометки и убирал теперь уже запечатанную мензурку вместе с веб-шутерами в верхний ящик стола, показался мистер Старк.

— Ты сегодня рано, малыш.

— Хотел избежать камер, — пробормотал Питер.

Мистер Старк что-то напевал себе под нос, все еще полузакрыв глаза и сжимая в руке кружку черного кофе. Питер с удивлением обнаружил, что Тони уже был при полном параде для пресс-конференции: на смену его любимым спортивным штанам и футболке с масляными пятнами пришёл изящный чёрный костюм.

— Понимаю. Хотя сегодня внимания камер тебе не избежать, Паучок, — подмигнул мистер Старк, — Пятница, будь добра, открой нам костюм железного Паука.

Одна из панелей на задней стене отъехала в сторону и продемонстрировала им тот же самый костюм, который мистер Старк показал Питеру в первый раз, когда еще предложил стать Мстителем. Кроме обычных сине-красных тонов костюм был украшен золотыми вставками и оснащён светящимися глазами. Железный Паук. Питеру нравилось, как это звучит.

— Это так здорово, мистер Старк.

— Это еще не все, — Тони подошел к дисплею и протянул руку к задней стенке, что-то нажимая. Костюм тут же сложился и стал размером с ладонь Питера, который, в свою очередь, выпучил глаза:

— Ого! А это еще что такое?

Тони улыбнулся:

— Наночастицы.

Питер глубоко вздохнул, сам того не сознавая, когда мистер Старк сунул ему в ладонь маленький металлический квадратик. Он изучающе повертел его в руках.

— Я работаю над тем, чтобы его можно было превратить в обычные часы, потому что так будет легче носить и прятать, однако часы — фигура куда более сложная, нежели квадрат, — объяснил Тони, зевая, — они смогут занять место твоих нынешних, — он указал на браслет на запястье Питера, тот самый, что он подарил ему в качестве меры предосторожности. — Надеюсь, тебе понравится, малыш.

— О боже, мистер Старк. Вы шутите? Конечно, мне нравится!

Мистер Старк улыбнулся ему той сдержанной, мягкой улыбкой, которая, как было известно Питеру, предназначалась именно ему.

— Вот и прекрасно. Можешь повозиться здесь некоторое время, а я ещё должен подготовиться к конференции. Ну, и как следует проснуться.

Питер склонился над квадратом, обнаружив внизу крошечную пуговку-активатор. Он нажал на нее, и костюм снова развернулся.

— Тебе придётся его подзаряжать. Он работает на электричестве, но кабели к нему не подсоединить. Где-то здесь есть футляр, созданный специально для зарядки наночастиц, — мистер Старк взял у Питера костюм и положил его в коробку. Она тут же начала вращаться, и внезапно костюм распался, кружась, словно пыль, но оставаясь достаточно сформированным, чтобы в этом хаосе можно было разглядеть форму маски.

— Это поразительно, мистер Старк!

Нажав несколько кнопок, чтобы костюм перестроился, Тони вернул его Питеру.

— Развлекайся, малыш. Только в пределах разумного. И ради бога, не взламывай его снова.

— Это был Нед, мистер Старк.

— Как скажешь, Пит, — он повернулся с кружкой кофе в руке, напоследок нежно взъерошив Питеру волосы.

Как только мистер Старк ушел, Питер принялся изучать костюм, почти забыв о паутине. Надевался он куда легче, чем спандекс, а пахло внутри как в новом автомобиле. И несмотря на то, что костюм был полностью металлическим, перемещаться в нем не составляло труда. Не говоря уже о том, что Питеру больше не придется уворачиваться от пуль.

Но даже взволнованный подарком, Питер не чувствовал, что он ему принадлежит в полной мере. Он не был Железным человеком. Он был всего лишь пацаном из Куинса в цветном нелепом трико.

И… это вовсе не означало, что Питер не желал надевать этот костюм, по крайней мере, для пресс-конференции. В остальном он, вероятно, продолжит использовать спандекс. Железный костюм казался чем-то таким, что можно было приберечь для… миссий Мстителей.

Черт. Он и правда собирался стать Мстителем.

Питеру показалось, что он потратил всего несколько минут на то, чтобы изучить каждую деталь своего нового костюма, но когда по возвращении куда более бодрого мистера Старка он взглянул на часы, то обнаружил на часах 9:15.

— Хочешь позавтракать? На кухне есть хлопья или тосты.

У Питера тут же заурчало в животе, и он понял, что невнятная ложь не прокатит. Мистер Старк слишком хорошо знал особенности его метаболизма.

— Да, стоит перекусить, я уже несколько часов ничего не ел. Этот костюм изумителен, мистер Старк, Я даже не знаю, как вас благодарить…

— Не надо меня благодарить, Паучок. Ты это заслужил.

Питер, не раздумывая ни секунды, подбежал и крепко обнял Тони, послав к черту синдром самозванца, который уже начал было проявляться. Сначала он подумал, что мистер Старк не обнимет его в ответ — тот напрягся, едва только Питер к нему прикоснулся — но затем он тихо выдохнул, будто сдерживался в течение секунды, и обнял Питера.

— Из тебя получится потрясающий Мститель, малыш. Ты тот герой, который всегда был нам нужен.

Питер улыбнулся так сильно, что заболели щеки, и отстранился.

— Большое вам спасибо, мистер Старк.

— Ну ладно, завязывай с соплями. Иди и поешь, пока твое тело окончательно не выдохлось, — он снова взъерошил Питеру волосы, — как у нас дела с нервами? Привести Пеппер?

По правде говоря, возясь с новым костюмом, Питер совершенно позабыл о том, как нервничал перед пресс-конференций.

— Нет, я… я в порядке. Спасибо, мистер Старк.

***

По справедливости, ЭмДжей должна была отдать должное Флэшу за то, что тот был так чертовски настойчив в этой своей одержимости Питером.

Уже утром он твердил всем на ухо: «Где же Питер?» или «Видишь? Я же говорил, что он врал насчет стажировки у Старка!». Честно говоря, ЭмДжей понятия не имела, почему Флэш так настойчиво болтал о Питере, даже когда его не было рядом. Влюбился что ли?

Стоило обдумать эту мысль.

ЭмДжей снова сосредоточилась на чтении. К счастью, она села на заднее сиденье автобуса, подальше от безостановочной болтовни Флэша. Нед устроился несколькими рядами дальше в компании Бетти (интересная, но совсем не странная комбинация, подумала ЭмДжей). Хотя до башни Старка было всего десять минут езды, Мидтаун настоял, чтобы они поехали на экскурсию на автобусе. ЭмДжей подозревала что это было в значительной степени из-за папарацци, которые постоянно ошивались возле школы, надеясь заполучить фото Питера. Почему это было так жутко?

(Деятельность этих желтушных журналюг, к слову, была весьма успешна, несмотря на многочисленные правила, установленные школой в попытке сохранить конфиденциальность учащихся. Мордашка Питера светилась повсюду, а порой доставалось и им с Недом).

Может, это было и к лучшему, что Питер не поехал на эту экскурсию. Хотя, как было известно ЭмДжей, Питер всю последнюю неделю нервничал из-за предстоящей пресс-конференции. Настолько, что был сам не свой на декатлоне и даже отказался собирать с Недом Сокол Тысячелетия, когда они пришли потусоваться к нему домой.

Один плюс был в ситуации. Возможно, Флэш наконец закроет рот, когда увидит Питера за работой в одной из лабораторий.

ЭмДжей и не осознавала, что всю дорогу до башни Старка перечитывала одни и те же две строчки на странице 378, размышляя о происходящем, пока автобус не остановился.

Конечно, она и раньше бывала в башне Старка. Подумаешь.

Когда они выбрались из автобуса, к ней подошёл Нед.

— Есть новости от Питера?

Она покачала головой.

— С ним все будет в порядке, правда? Это будет круто.

— Нед, прекрати уже строить из себя курочку-наседку. Паркер справится.

Нед закатил глаза и последовал за остальными учениками в здание. ЭмДжей покорно вздохнула и убрала книгу в сумку. Возможно, она могла почитать во время обеда.

Когда они вошли в вестибюль, там уже было и яблоку негде упасть — репортеры с операторами сновали повсюду, как муравьи над кубиком сахара. Многие из них уже вели прямую трансляцию, болтая в микрофоны и каким-то образом перекрикивая царившую вокруг какофонию.

— О боже, неужели это… — Нед указал на группу людей на другой стороне вестибюля, снимавших самих себя. Они выглядели смутно знакомыми.

— Кто же это? — невозмутимо поинтересовалась ЭмДжей.

— Это группа блогеров с YouTube. Как они сюда попали?

ЭмДжей пожала плечами:

— Я сомневаюсь, что мисс Поттс могла пригласить на пресс-конференцию видеоблоггеров. Они, наверно, прокрались внутрь тайком.

Нед бросил на нее свой фирменный шокированный взгляд.

— Они носят бейджики!

Конечно же, у каждого из них были пластиковые красные значки, висящие на шнурках вокруг шеи. Возможно, ЭмДжей недооценила важность официальной пресс-конференции Мстителей. С другой стороны, Мстители её в принципе заботили не особо.

Класс Мидтауна столпился в углу, как было указано мистером Харрингтоном.

— Я поищу гида и запишу нас. А вы, ребята, оставайтесь здесь. Только не расходитесь!

Конечно, едва только он отошел в сторону стойки регистрации (которую брали штурмом люди, стремящимися прорваться на пресс-конференцию), Флэш слинял в сторону ютуберов.

Синди крикнула ему вслед:

— Не надо, Флэш! Мистер Харрингтон велел нам оставаться здесь!

Однако ЭмДжей не успела увидеть, послушался ли ее Флэш, потому что внезапно почувствовала, как кто-то тянет ее за руку.

— Эй, пусти!

Она отдернула руку, но тут же заметила журналистку с камерой, тянувшую рот в самой фальшивой улыбке, которую ЭмДжей когда-либо видела. Нед, которого тоже захватили в плен, неуверенно на неё глянул.

Но прежде чем ЭмДжей успела что-либо сказать, репортерша открыла рот сама:

— Эй, вы ведь близкие друзья Питера Паркера, не так ли? — голубые глаза женщины сканировали их насквозь. — Мишель, верно? Та, что написала в Buzzfeed о #SpideyParker. А ты, вероятно, Нед?

— Угу, — пробормотал Нед, прежде чем ЭмДжей успела его остановить. Ее мозг словно закоротило. Непривычное и раздражающее чувство.

— О, прекрасно! — и снова эта фальшивая улыбка, — а что вы двое делаете сегодня в Stark Industries? Вы приехали сюда на пресс-конференцию? А где же Питер? Мы рассчитывали, что он будет здесь, чтобы поддержать своего бойфренда, Человека-Паука.

К ЭмДжей, кажется, вновь вернулась способность соображать, и она оборвала репортершу на полуслове, успешно или не очень пытаясь копировать мисс Поттс.

— Мы здесь на экскурсии, так что нам, вероятно, следует вернуться к классу, от которого вы так грубо нас оторвали. Питера здесь нет, ему нет дела до журналистов, — оператор снимал, не упуская ни слова, — хорошего дня!

И, не сказав больше ни слова и даже не улыбнувшись на прощанье, ЭмДжей потащила Неда обратно к группе, не оглядываясь. Возможно, через несколько часов в газетах появится несколько статей о том, какая она вопиющая грубиянка.

Ну и ладно. Просто еще один день из жизни Мишель Джонс, подруги Питера Паркера.

***

— ЭмДжей, как ты это так ловко провернула? — голова Неда шла кругом от всего, что только что произошло. На секунду он испугался, что ему придется говорить в прямом эфире, а потом бам! ЭмДжей спешит на помощь.

— Да ничего особенного. Вообще-то, стоило их послать, — равнодушно отозвалась ЭмДжей.

— Я впечатлен.

ЭмДжей открыла было рот, чтобы заговорить, и быстро огляделась, чтобы удостовериться в отсутствии пронырливых репортёров, но мистер Харрингтон представил им их гида.

— Класс, успокойтесь. И куда подевался Флэш?

Заговорил Эйб:

— Он отправился поговорить с блогерами, мистер Харрингтон.

— Это Сара, она будет сегодня нашим проводником в мир высоких технологий. Сара, вы не могли бы представиться, пока я схожу за нашим последним учащимся?

Экскурсовод по имени Сара встала перед классом и профессионально улыбнулась. Нед гадал, знает ли ее Питер.

— Ладно, Мидтаун. Меня зовут Сара Родни, и сегодня я буду вашим гидом. В Stark Industries я работаю в отделе пиара. Вам, ребята, очень повезло, что вы приехали именно сегодня, ведь вы получите уникальную возможность украдкой заглянуть на большую пресс-конференцию, которая начнётся в одиннадцать! Я сомневаюсь, что кто-то здесь об этом не знает, но в случае, если последние несколько недель вы пребывали в танке, на пресс-конференции будет представлен новый член команды Мстители — Человек-Паук!

При этом по классу прокатилась волна шепотков. Бетти возбужденно схватила Неда за руку:

— О, я так взволнована! Как ты думаешь, мы увидимся с Питером на конференции?

— Ммм… — начал было Нед, поймав краем глаза удивленный взгляд ЭмДжей, — нет, он сказал мне, что будет за кулисами.

Бетти кивнула, наблюдая за Сарой:

— Да, это имеет смысл. Иначе на него наверняка набросились бы репортёры, — она печально покачала головой, — бедняга Питер.

Нед был спасен от необходимости давать ответ, так как Сара продолжала свою болтовню, а мистер Харрингтон притащил протестующего Флэша обратно к группе.

— Я почти познакомился с блогером-миллионником!

Сара его оборвала:

— А ты, должно быть, Флэш. Я предупреждаю вас заранее — всех вас — что вы должны держаться вместе, особенно когда мы доберемся до этажей с высоким уровнем безопасности. Это понятно?

Все дружно закивали. Флэш хмыкнул.

Боже, иногда Нед просто жаждал ему навалять. Хотя вряд ли бы решился.

— Это ещё не все. В лабораториях запрещается прикасаться к оборудованию. Вы можете сделать столько фотографий, сколько пожелаете, так как ничего особо секретного вы сегодня не увидите. Однако будьте уважительны к сотрудникам и имуществу компании. Надеюсь, мне не придется это повторять, как бывает с младшими школьниками, — она сделала паузу, бросив взгляд на Флэша полный предупреждения взгляд. — Сегодня в здании будет намного больше людей, чем обычно, из-за пресс-конференции. Во-первых, мы проверим вас всех и пройдем через охрану, — она подняла вверх бейджик, — сегодня вам нужно постоянно носить эти значки. Вы можете заметить, что они отличаются по цвету. Белый означает общий доступ туриста. Однако есть и множество других. Красные, к примеру, предназначены для доступа на пресс-конференцию.

Сара держала в руке список и вызывала всех по очереди, чтобы выдать им пропуска. Нед чуть не пропустил свое имя, гадая, какого уровня доступом обладает Питер. Вероятно, довольно высоким, раз это позволяло ему проходить в пентхаус?

Сара повела класс к сканерам, расположенным в задней части вестибюля. Вокруг него было расставлено несколько охранников, что делало происходящее похожим на деятельность службы безопасности аэропорта. Всякий раз, когда Нед бывал в башне с Питером, они просто пропускали их без всех этих церемоний.

— Когда вы пройдете через сканер, то услышите голос, — Сара прошла внутрь, одновременно прикладывая свой синий значок.

— Сара Родни, пятый уровень доступа.

— Это Пятница, одна из многих ИИ, созданных непосредственно мистером Старком. Она управляет зданием и контролирует систему безопасности. Ее камеры размещены повсюду. Хорошо, кто следующий?

Флэш протолкался вперед и поднес свой значок к сканеру, прежде чем пройти внутрь.

— Флэш Томпсон, первый уровень доступа.

К удивлению Неда, когда он прошёл через рамку, Пятница произнесла:

— Нед Лидс, первый уровень доступа. С возвращением, Нед.

— О, здравствуй, Пятница.

Она сказала то же самое ЭмДжей, вызвав недоумение класса (особенно Флэша), однако Сара их расспрашивать не стала.

— Откуда эта… Пятница тебя знает? — спросила Бетти, и Эйб с Синди прислушались.

— Ну, я уже бывал в башне раньше. С Питером, — Нед надеялся, что не слишком вспотел.

— Ого! Ты никогда мне об этом не рассказывал! Это так круто!

Ее оборвала Сара:

— Отлично! Теперь, когда мы все прошли через охрану, я дам вам план на сегодня. Поскольку пресс-конференция начнется только в 11 утра, до этого у нас есть полтора часа, и мы поднимемся наверх, чтобы осмотреть некоторые кабинеты департамента и основные лаборатории. После пресс-конференции мы пообедаем и отправимся в несколько лабораторий с более высоким уровнем доступа. У вас, ребята, будет возможность поговорить с некоторыми из наших стажеров и изучить их проекты. А в конце дня вас ждёт сюрприз. Звучит неплохо?

Класс дружно закивал, и Сара повела их к лифтам.

***

**Групповой чат:** безмозглые идиоты + ЭмДжей

**9:23 утра**

_**парень в кресле:**_ Эй!!! только что прошел через охрану

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ экскурсовод говорит, что мы увидим лабораторию стажеров после обеда

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты там будешь, питер.

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Честно говоря, я тоже надеюсь, что ты объявишься. Флэш просто невыносим.

 _ **peter-man:**_ хорошо, я постараюсь

 _ **peter-man:**_ все в порядке?

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ если забыть ту часть, где какая-то случайная тетка с телека хотела взять у нас интервью, да

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ в вестибюле столько народу!

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ там даже ютуберы, господи!

 _ **peter-man:**_ погоди, что за тётка с телека?

 ** _ЭмДжей:_** Не переживай, я её послала. Хотя теперь все решат, что я конченая грубиянка.

 _ **peter-man:**_ о боже, это отстой. простите.

 _ **peter-man:**_ я ужасный друг

 _ **peter-man:**_ но если кто-нибудь начнет возникать против тебя в интернете, я уничтожу их в твиттере

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ Питер: я ужасный друг. тоже Питер: я буду защищать тебя до последнего вздоха.

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Хорошо сказано.

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ А теперь иди готовься к этой пресс-конференции. Всё пройдёт отлично.

 _ **peter-man:**_ ммм…

Питер соорудил себе еще одно гнездо из паутины под потолком в лаборатории. По какой-то причине сидение в коконе даровало ему столь желанное спокойствие. Но он полагал, что, должно быть, был гораздо более напряжен, чем показалось вначале, потому что в последний раз, когда он свил себе такое гнездо — когда это было? — он был заперт в башне, как чертова Рапунцель, потому что пресса вдруг решила, что он Питер мать его Старк.

Казалось, целая вечность уже прошла с того момента, когда он в последний раз был Питером Паркером, никому не известным парнем из Куинса. Как же ему удалось так быстро стать интернет-звездой? Полное безумие.

Об этом ему постоянно напоминали всякий раз, когда он открывал twitter или Instagram или даже гуглил свое собственное имя — то, чего он рьяно избегал теперь, когда знал последствия. Помимо вездесущих фотографий папарацци его, ЭмДжей и Неда, а также отфотошопленных Карен фотографий, которые распространились по всем углам и трещинам интернета, в гугле начали появляться мемы с его лицом (это было прикольно, Питер даже не возражал и находил это забавным), фан-страницы и откровенные фейки, а также фанфики и фанарт по #SpideyParker (это было неловко, очень неловко). Были, конечно, и хейтеры, чёртовы гомофобы, которые не могли в разумные аргументы и просто посылали его во самые разные интересные места. А, ещё были твиты всяких извращенцев, которые были Питера вдвое старше.

Да, именно этого ему в жизни и не хватало.

Перепадало, к слову, и Человек-Пауку.

Buzzfeed и прочие более-менее щадили его и особо не докапывались, но то ли ещё будет, когда ему стукнет восемнадцать.

К счастью, подавляющее большинство твитов, адресованных Пауку, были вполне приемлемого содержания, однако бывало и полное дерьмо, больно ранившее чувства Питера, хотя он и старался не принимать происходящее близко к сердцу.

В Instagram избегать нежелательных сообщений было проще. На прошлой неделе Питер подписался там на Харли, и, к счастью, его аккаунт был закрытым, так что народ не сорвался с цепи в своём стремлении подписаться. С твиттером дела обстояли несколько иначе.

А Харли, кажется, не особо против этого возражал. Он уже получил значительный прирост подписчиков после того, как пообщался в твиттере с Тони. Но у Питера было неприятное чувство, что если Харли заявится в Нью-Йорк, люди начнут делать фотки, и тогда…

Питер снова открыл телефон, увидев, что ни ЭмДжей, ни Нед не ответили на его сообщение. Они, вероятно, были сосредоточены на экскурсии. Особенно Нед.

Надеясь, что не пожалеет об этом, Питер открыл твиттер Человека-Паука.

 **Человек-Паук ✓** @SpiderManOfficial  
 _Просто ваш дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук_  
97 твитов 112 читаемых 3,1млн читателей

 **Первый фан Спайди** @SpideysNo1Fan  
@SpiderManOfficial сегодня станет Мстителем! Поздравляю! #Мстители #ЧеловекПаук #ПаучокПрекрасен #ЛюблюЧеловекаПаука

 **Сдохни или Умри** @spidermanismyfavoritehero  
Огромные поздравления @SpiderManOfficial! МЫ ТЕБЯ ОЧЕНЬ ЛЮБИМ <3

 **Трент** @DontTrentMe11  
Я наконец-то могу спать ночью, зная, что @SpiderManOfficial — наш новый Мститель. Наши спины прикрыты! #ПаучокНавсегда

 **Бетти** @butter_brant  
Так рада видеть, что Человек-Паук стал Мстителем! @StarkIndustries [ВестибюльБашниСтарка]

 **Синди Луна** @MoonMoonMoon  
@butter_brant @peterwithab @SpiderManOfficial Паучок — МСТИТЕЛЬ!

 **New York Daily News ✓** @NYDailyNews  
Поздравляем и желаем удачи @SpiderManOfficial в становлении нашим новым супергероем!

 **Eyewitness News ✓** @ABC7NY  
Читайте и смотрите на нашем сайте, как Паучок становится Мстителем, в прямом эфире! #Мстители #ЧеловекПаук

 **Питер Паркер** @ilovepeterparker  
@SpiderManOfficial удачи тебе на сегодняшней конференции, чувак!!!

 **Фан Мстителей** @ILoveBlackWidowwe  
Так рад, что Человек-Паук официально присоединится к команде Мстителей! :D #ЛюблюЧеловекаПаука #Мстители #ВеличайшиеСупергероиЗемли

 **Харли Кинер** @tonystarkbrokeintomygarage  
Удачи тебе на сегодняшней пресс-конференции, @SpiderManOfficial :)

Питер выключил свой телефон и, улыбаясь до ушей, спустился из своего паутинного гнездышка в лабораторию. Социальные сети — отстой, но везде найдутся хорошие люди.

***

Пиар-бюро Stark Industries, по мнению ЭмДжей, местом оказалось крайне заурядным. Отдел людских ресурсов действовал гораздо эффективнее, и в этом она убедилась, когда его представительница сообщила их классу о различных положениях в области занятости, которые предотвращали дискриминацию при найме, и миллионных пожертвованиях в фонды, занимающиеся защитой гражданских прав. Неудивительно, что ЭмДжей была единственной, кто просидел презентацию, не заскучав.

ЭмДжей хотела остаться и побеседовать с представительницей отдела кадров после ее презентации, но Сара быстро увела их прочь и снова привела в лифт. Наконец-то они увидят несколько лабораторий, которые для такой школы, как Мидтаун, были важным пунктом повестки дня.

Нед отправился вместе с Бетти осматривать какие-то проекты в области инженерной физики, а ЭмДжей занялась биологией. Несколько панелей на стене рассказывали о суперсолдатской сыворотке, которая и сделала Стива Роджерса, собственно, Капитаном Америкой, и о том, как Stark Industries продолжала работать над сыворотками и по сей день. Не шибко умно, размышляла ЭмДжей, после всего фиаско, которое произошло с Красным Черепом во время Второй мировой. Ох уж эти толстолобые миллиардеры.

Однако довольно скоро Сара погнала их обратно к лифтам, чтобы доставить на пресс-конференцию. Флэш, который хоть и заткнулся и не говорил о Питере, снова вернулся к этому вопросу.

— Бьюсь об заклад, Паркер даже не будет присутствовать на пресс-конференции, из-за которой прогулял на халяву школу! Какого рода стажировка требует от кого-то присутствовать на их пресс-конференциях? — коротко рассмеялся он.

ЭмДжей, которую это порядком достало, к нему повернулась:

— А чего ты вообще так беспокоишься о Питере, Флэш? Втрескался?

Нед, который все это время не обращал на нее внимания и разговаривал с Бетти, повернулся к ней с открытым ртом. Он перевел взгляд с ЭмДжей на Флэша, и по его лицу медленно расползлась улыбка.

— Втрескался? Пфф, это просто смешно. Я просто хочу, чтобы люди поняли, что Паркер — чёртов лжец.

Вмешался Эйб:

— Да ладно тебе, дружище, мы все знаем, что у Питера есть стажировка. Ты же видел эти твиты.

— Да, а помнишь тот скандал с Питером Старком? — добавила Синди.

Флэш пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и уставился в пол, покраснев ушами. ЭмДжей усмехнулась про себя. И кто знал, что он так быстро отступит, едва столкнется с правдой лицом к лицу?

Двери лифта отворились, и из вестибюля донесся оглушительный шум. Здесь было намного больше людей, чем всего час назад — и многие из них не были репортерами или даже звездами YouTube. Они держали красно-синие плакаты «Поздравляем, Человек-Паук!».

— Это?.. — начал было Нед.

— Орда фанатов Человека-Паука? Именно.

— Бог ты мой. Я и не знала, что так много людей любят Человека-Паука, — прокомментировала Синди.

Ответила Бетти, нахмурив брови:

— Это, должно быть, из-за той истерии, что была в СМИ по поводу Паука в последнее время. Но я не думаю, что все они здесь из-за Паука. Посмотри на плакат этой девушки, — она указала на вывеску с горящими красными буквами «#SpideyParker навсегда». Рядом была приклеена распечатанная на листке А4 фотография, в которой ЭмДжей признала один из отфотошопленных снимков Питера с его альтер-эго.

— Боже, эта экскурсия просто безумие, — пробормотала Синди, поднимая телефон, чтобы заснять плакат, — если бы только Питер мог это видеть.

ЭмДжей про себя вздохнула. Слава богу, что эту армию поклонников не пустили на пресс-конференцию. Но для Питера было бы лучше расстаться с Человеком-Пауком, и как можно скорее.

Черт, и почему она только пообещала больше не писать в газеты?


	3. Chapter 3

**22 апреля 2017 года (Пятница)**

Питер подпрыгивал на месте, шевеля на пробу пальцами рук. Костюм Железного паука обещал произвести абсолютнейший фурор, а толпа уже ревела от возбуждения в ожидании его выхода.

Питер намеренно держал свой телефон перевернутым экраном вниз, и, снова надев свой новый костюм, спустился в конференц-зал на частном лифте. После просмотра фотографий в Твиттере и переписок фанатов Человека-Паука (и Питера Паркера), что разбили лагерь в вестибюле башни, он решил, что должен держать себя в руках.

Ага. Будто это сработает.

Последнее сообщение, которое Питер получил на свой телефон, было от тети Мэй, которая пришла на пресс-конференцию (с ней договорилась мисс Поттс, хотя Питер и настаивал, что в этом нет нужды).

_«Тетя Мэй, тебе не нужно было уходить с работы. Всё будет хорошо»._

_«Да, но ты думал, что я пропущу твоё становление Мстителем? Да никогда!»_

Слова Мэй, как и всегда, принесли утешение, которое Питер редко находил где-либо еще. Хотя он и предпочёл бы, чтобы ей разрешили зайти за кулисы.

Прямо сейчас Питер находился за закрытыми дверями, ожидая, когда часы подойдут к отметке одиннадцати.

— Ну что? — произнёс знакомый голос. Питер обернулся и увидел, что к нему подходит мисс Поттс, как никогда серьезная, с волосами, собранными в неизменный пучок, — все хорошо?

Питер кивнул, но по какой-то причине не смог вымолвить и слова. В горле образовался ком.

Мисс Поттс улыбнулась:

— Ты будешь великолепен, ясно? И я должна признать, что этот костюм выглядит восхитительно.

Питер снова кивнул:

— По крайней мере, никто не сможет протянуть руку и просто стянуть с меня маску. Это было бы… нежелательно.

Мисс Поттс приподняла бровь, вероятно, уловив в его голосе плохо скрытое напряжение.

— В любом случае, помни, что ты уже через подобное проходил.

— Да, но теперь я с журналистами один на один, мисс Поттс.

Она положила руку ему на плечо.

— Давай, сделай глубокий вдох.

Питер сделал. Ее рука утешительно похлопала его по плечу, и на секунду Питер почти смог представить себе тетю Мэй.

— Ты справишься, Человек-Паук.

Мистер Старк просунул голову через дверь:

— Как дела? Мы готовы? Роуди успокаивает толпу, но я не знаю, насколько его хватит.

Питер кивнул:

— Готов, как никогда, мистер Старк.

— Хорошо. Давай покажем миру нашего нового Мстителя.

Питер снова качнулся на пятках, а затем последовал за мистером Старком навстречу своей судьбе. Гул был невыносимо громким, пока мисс Поттс не вышла на сцену и не попросила тишины.

— Спасибо всем, что прибыли на нашу пресс-конференцию. Возможно, я не являюсь частью команды Мстителей, но для меня, как для генерального директора Stark Industries, большая честь приветствовать сегодня нового члена отряда. К сожалению, многие члены команды в настоящее время находятся на территории базы Мстителей и не могут составить нам компанию, однако и они рады пополнению. Для меня большая честь представить вам нового члена команды Мстителей — Человека-Паука!

Питер, мысленно похлопав себя по щекам, вскочил и на негнущихся ногах двинулся в сторону сцены. Загрохотали аплодисменты. Господи.

Людей в толпе было столько, что по его скромным подсчётам башня должна была попросту лопнуть. Репортеры с камерами и микрофонами в руках, журналисты, блогеры, широкая общественность. Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы ошеломить кого угодно, даже учитывая защитные свойства маски.

Питер позволил своим глазам коротко пробежаться по толпе и заметил небольшую группу школьников Мидтауна. А если они всё-таки узнают его голос? Тони упоминал, что встроил в костюм небольшой модификатор голоса, но все же. _Что, если?_

Питер снова посмотрел сквозь толпу, пытаясь отыскать Мэй.

Речь. Нужно помнить о речи.

Слава богу, с этим Питеру помогли. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что память его не подведет.

— Эй, ребята! — толпа тут же смолкла, — спасибо мисс Поттс за организацию этой пресс-конференции и вам спасибо, что пришли! — Питер сделал паузу. Господи, сколько вокруг глаз…

Давай, Человек-Паук. Ты сможешь.

Мисс Поттс рекомендовала выбрать дальнюю точку и сосредоточиться в процессе речи на ней. Как ни странно, это помогло.

— Как многие из вас знают, я начал свою деятельность в Куинсе. Я был просто ребенком, который пытался защитить жителей своего района. Один мудрый человек сказал, что с большой силой приходит и большая ответственность. Я решил использовать свои способности во благо и стал Человеком-Пауком. Мне очень повезло, что я получил возможность поработать со Мстителями, а затем помочь им исправить Заковианские Соглашения. Вот уж не думал, начиная патрулировать Куинс, что дорасту до подобного уровня. Но я очень благодарен всей команде Мстителей за то, что она так радушно меня приняла. И еще раз спасибо, ребята, за кучу поддержки.

Мисс Поттс кивнула, и Питер ненадолго отошел от микрофона, внимая приветственным овациям.

— А теперь Человек-Паук ответит на несколько вопросов.

И тотчас же, едва только Пеппер закончила фразу, в Питера, словно из пулеметов, полетели десятки вопросов. Началась жуткая какофония.

Честно говоря, подобное он уже испытывал еще на той пресс-конференции, когда они развеивали слухи, что он Питер Старк, но тогда основную силу удара принял на себя Тони.

Питер восстановил самообладание и в случайном порядке указал на кого-то в аудитории.

— Мы знаем, что ваша личность не раскрывается из-за вашего возраста. Но сколько же вам лет, Человек-Паук?

Питер едва не закатил глаза от предсказуемости. Он ожидал этого вопроса, но не первым же!

— Простите, не могу ответить. В чем же тогда смысл секретной личности?

Толпа снова загалдела. Питер указал на другого репортера.

— Что вы можете сказать нам о ваших отношениях с Питером Паркером?

Он вздохнул. Проклятье.

— Я не буду отвечать на вопросы о нас с Питером. Есть ли вопросы, касающиеся Мстителей?

Он указал на кого-то еще.

— Расскажите нам о костюме!

— О, вам нравится? — улыбнулся Питер аудитории, — я не буду носить его большую часть времени, но уверен, что костюм пригодится, когда дело коснется более опасных миссий Мстителей. Он называется Железный паук.

— Значит ли это, что вы станете следующим Железным Человеком?

Питер нерешительно рассмеялся:

— Нет, Железным Человеком останется мистер Старк.

На следующий вопрос Питер указал на кого-то из Мидтауна. Бетти решила воспользоваться шансом, но была грубо прервана Флэшем:

— Эй, я была…

— Человек-Паук, почему вы с Питером Паркером…

И Питер дал ему отпор, возможно, впервые в своей жизни.

— Простите, но я указал не на вас, а на молодую леди.

Выражение лица Флэша было бесценным. Лишь бы только Нед успел это заснять.

Бетти выглядела воодушевленной.

— Я хотела узнать, не захотите ли вы принять участие в утреннем выпуске нашей школьной телепрограммы.

Питер пожал плечами:

— Уверен, это возможно. Бетти Брант, верно?

Она кивнула, краснея. Кто же знал, что Бетти влюблена в Человека-Паука? Мда…

— Питер мне о вас рассказывал. Приятно познакомиться. Да, я бы с удовольствием записал с вами видео! — Питер повернулся к аудитории, намереваясь сознательно игнорировать Флэша, когда тот поднял руку, — еще вопросы?

И журналисты снова принялись за работу.

***

Пресс-конференция подошла к концу довольно быстро.

— Я хотел бы еще раз поблагодарить вас, ребята, за то, что пришли. Если вы когда-нибудь встретите меня в городе, буду рад сделать с вами селфи!

Мисс Поттс подошла к микрофону.

— Спасибо вам всем за то, что вы посетили пресс-конференцию нашего нового Мстителя. В этот раз больше не будет вопросов, но вы можете направить любые дополнительные комментарии команде по связям с общественностью Stark Industries. Спасибо.

И все было кончено. Когда помещение начало пустеть, Питер прошмыгнул за кулисы. Как только он оказался там с мистером Старком и мисс Поттс, маску можно было снять. (Остальная часть его костюма собралась сама, хвала нанитам! Странное было ощущение, если честно). 

— Это была фантастика, малыш! — с порога заявил мистер Старк, — ты сделал их всех. Хочешь занять мое место на будущих пресс-конференциях Мстителей?

Питер засмеялся и покачал головой:

— Нет, мистер Старк. Я пресс-конференциями теперь сыт по горло.

Пеппер кивнула:

— Ты и правда отлично справился, Питер. Я горжусь тобой.

В этот момент дверь распахнулась. Питер почти инстинктивно снова нацепил маску, но тут же ее снял, когда увидел вошедшего.

— Тетя Мэй!

Она бросилась к нему с объятиями, и Хэппи, входя, прикрыл за ними дверь.

— О, Питер, я так горжусь тобой! И когда ты стал таким болтливым?

Он засмеялся, игнорируя внезапно выступившие на глаза слезы.

— Я все время трясся, разве ты не заметила?

— Нет, совсем нет, — Мэй крепче его обняла, прежде чем отступить, — и боже, этот костюм — бомба! Должна признать, Старк, вы превзошли самого себя.

— Малыш этого заслуживает, — подмигнул Тони Питеру.

Тетя Мэй сузила глаза:

— Итак, каков план? Ты собираешься перехватить класс в лаборатории?

— Думаю, да. Нед хочет, чтобы я там был. Кроме того, я должен увидеть реакцию всех на поражение Флэша.

— Это был тот парень, который постоянно к тебе лезет?

— Как вы узнали об этом?

— Смело с вашей стороны предположить, что я не слежу за вами, мистер Паркер. Этот ребенок получит нагоняй.

— Нет, мистер Старк, пожалуйста, не надо! Все в порядке! Кроме того, думаю, теперь он оставит меня в покое.

Тони скептические на него покосился:

— Я буду за ним приглядывать.

Пеппер засмеялась:

— Только остальной команде не сообщай. Наташа убьет его во сне.

— О, не сомневаюсь. И не то чтобы я был сильно против.

— Мистер Стааарк!

Тони улыбнулся и потрепал ему волосы.

— Гуляй, пацан. Повеселись с приятелями. И не позволяй Теду ничего лапать.

— Это было всего один раз!

Мэй вклинилась:

— А что сделал Нед?

Мистер Старк пристально на нее посмотрел:

— Всего лишь взломал дорогущий костюм Человека-Паука, чтобы отключить жучок.

Мэй усмехнулась:

— Что у вас за техника, если ее на раз-два взламывает малолетка?

— Эй!

Вмешалась Пеппер:

— Тут она права.

Мистер Старк бросил на нее полный обиды взгляд.

Питер снова материализовал маску и прыгнул назад к двери в частный лифт.

— Хорошо, увидимся позже, Мэй! Спасибо, мисс Поттс, мистер Старк! До свидания, Хэппи!

Хэппи хмыкнул ему в ответ.

***

**Групповой чат:** безмозглые идиоты + ЭмДжей

**00:31**

_**парень в кресле:**_ это было так круто, Питер!

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ новый костюм?! ты мститель?! КАК ЭТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ К тому же, ты уничтожил Флэша. Он дулся весь обед.

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ [ОбидкиФлэша.jpg]

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ пожалуйста, скажи мне, что придешь в лабораторию!

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ Я ДРУГ МСТИТЕЛЯ

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ ЭМДЖЕЙ, ЧЕГО ТЫ ТАКАЯ СПОКОЙНАЯ?

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Не переоценивай их значимость, Нед.

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ как ты СМЕЕШЬ?

 _ **peter-man:**_ да, я буду в лаборатории

 _ **peter-man:**_ уже поднемаюсь

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ *поднимаюсь

 _ **peter-man:**_ флэш сильно бесится? теперь мне несдобровать?

 _ **peter-man:**_ я почти уверен, что мистер старк хочет его убить

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ ты заходил в твиттер?

 _ **peter-man:**_ дай угадаю, он взорвался. снова

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Да, все тебя обожают. Ничего нового.

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Они чуть из штанов не повылазили после пресс-конференции.

 _ **peter-man:**_ ну почему ты так говоришь?

 _ **peter-man:**_ в любом случае, скорее всего, я буду в лаборатории 7712A

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Кроме того, Питер, мы должны обсудить твое скорое расставание с Человеком-Пауком.

 _ **peter-man:**_ чТО

 _ **peter-man:**_ эмджей, ты нормальная вообще?

 _ **парень в кресле:**_ да, все же идет отлично!

 _ **ЭмДжей:**_ Обсудим это позже.

 _ **peter-man:**_ ммм…

 _ **peter-man:**_ звучит зловеще

 **Текстовое сообщение от:** Ее Высочество

**00:38**

_**Ее Высочество:**_ я погляжу, пресс-конференция прошла на ура

 _ **Ее Высочество:**_ я хорошо тебя обучила, Паучонок.

 _ **Ее Высочество:**_ как же досадно, что я не могу быть там, чтобы лично это засвидетельствовать

 _ **peter-man:**_ эээ, да, да, я бы помер, если бы не ты

 _ **Ее Высочество:**_ [НельзяПростоТакВзятьИНеОбделатьсяНаПрессКонференции.jpg]

 _ **peter-man:**_ [МемСмешнойСитуацияСтрашная.jpg]

 _ **Ее Высочество:**_ странный ты

 _ **Ее Высочество:**_ все еще сломанный белый мальчик №2

 _ **peter-man:**_ 😭

***

Питер вошел в лабораторию 7712А, неся с собой колбу с почти завершенной несколькими часами ранее паутинной жидкостью, и плюхнулся за пустой рабочий стол, кивая по пути Генри:

— Привет.

— Здравствуй, Питер. Сегодня никакой школы? — спросил он, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Ответить Питер не успел, так как к нему подошла Сэнди.

— Странно, что ты заявился сегодня в лабораторию.

— И тебе привет! Как прошел день?

Сэнди закатила глаза:

— Нудятина. Мы убираем лабораторию, потому что через полчаса к нам нагрянут чертовы школьники.

— Да, это мои одноклассники.

Генри засмеялся:

— Значит, прогуливаем экскурсию? Чувак, наслаждайся моментом. В колледже будет еще хуже.

Сэнди приподняла очки, тоже смеясь.

— И почему ты не с ними?

— Может, потому что я здесь работаю и не хочу осматривать башню? — саркастично усмехнулся Питер.

— Я полагаю, ты был на пресс-конференции?

Питер виновато потупился:

— Да. Я был за кулисами, пока Паучок общался с прессой.

— Как это мило. А затем ты встретил его жаркими объятиями?

Питер замахнулся, но Сэнди вовремя увернулась.

— Заткнись, а?

Заговорил Генри, возясь параллельно с мензуркой.

— Ну, а мы находимся под диктатом расписания и вырваться на пресс-конференцию не смогли. Как оно прошло?

— На самом деле, обычно, — сказал Питер, пожимая плечами, — я думал, будет какая-нибудь крутая церемония посвящения в Мстители, но они просто сделали объявление и поотвечали на вопросы.

Сэнди изогнула бровь.

— И, конечно, были вопросы о #SpideyParker?

Питер тихонько застонал:

— Да, но, к счастью, Паучок справился с честью. А еще он был в новом костюме. Думаю, его он будет использовать для операций Мстителей.

— Обязательно глянем это на YouTube позже. Итак, что привело тебя сюда? Хочешь встретить класс?

Питер, благодарный за смену темы, указал на колбу, которую он принес из лаборатории мистера Старка.

— Мистер Старк хотел, чтобы я показал им некоторые технологии Паучка.

Генри нахмурился:

— Я думал, что это было суперконфиденциально?

— Да не буду я показывать им формулу.

— Как прошла работа над жидкостью? — спросила Сэнди.

— Пытался увеличить ее прочность и делал другие небольшие модификации. У меня здесь новая партия, так что надеюсь, что смогу сегодня провести тесты, — ответил Питер и вытащил колбу на свет божий.

— Ух ты! Зеленая?

— Человек-Паук прикончит тебя, если ты испортишь его цветовую гамму, Питер.

— Нет, Сэнди, он слишком сильно меня любит, — отмахнулся он, — помощь в уборке нужна?

— Думаю, у нас уже все схвачено, — отозвалась Сэнди, — но спасибо. Удачи в работе над зеленой паутиной, а я возвращаюсь к себе.

Питер махнул ей на прощанье и повернулся к Генри:

— Как твои исследования?

— На самом деле, неплохо, — ответил Генри, отодвигая стул назад к своему столу и возобновляя работу, — я, вероятно, поговорю об этом с твоим классом. Можешь мне позже помочь.

— Круто! — улыбнулся Питер, возвращаясь к своей паутине.

Мидтаун прибыл в лабораторию в течение последующих двадцати минут. Питер настолько сосредоточился на тестировании паутинной жидкости — он натянул её сразу в нескольких местах, чтобы проверить на прочность растяжения и другие свойства — что не заметил гостей.

По крайней мере, пока Нед не подошел к его рабочему столу и не ткнул его в бок.

— О, боже, это паутинная жидкость? Ты покажешь, как она работает? Можно мне потрогать?

Питер отскочил назад и поднял очки на лоб.

— Эй, эй, Нед! Пожалуйста, не трогай! Я точно потерял счет времени.

— Это самая крутая лаборатория, которую мы видели! Я имею в виду, в химии я не то чтобы очень, но это охренеть как круто!

Нед всё продолжал рассыпаться в комплиментах лаборатории, а большинство мидтаунцев уже разбрелись вокруг, и не заметив Питера. К нему двинулась ЭмДжей.

— У тебя осталось около четырех секунд, прежде чем Флэш о тебе спросит.

По ощущениям, прошло всего две секунды. Чувствительные уши Питера тут же уловили приставания на этой почве Флэша к Сэнди, которая приняла на себя роль гида.

— Это правда, что здесь работает Питер Паркер?

И Сэнди, чертова предательница, указала на него рукой:

— Да, вот же он! В настоящее время он проводит эксперименты с новейшей версией паутины Человека-Паука.

Через несколько секунд Питер оказался вплотную окружен всем своим классом.

Он встал, неловко поежившись.

— Привет, ребята! Ммм… не могли бы вы все немного отойти назад?

К его удивлению, все почти синхронно отодвинулись до желтой предупредительной линии. А - авторитет. 

— Вау, Питер, это паутина? — спросил Эйб, с удивлением глядя на бардак, устроенный Питером на его столе.

— Я думал, ты работаешь с Тони Старком! — Флэш стоял в самом центре класса и выглядел дико злым.

Питер посмотрел налево, где удивленный Генри отказался от своей работы в пользу наблюдения.

Питер уже собирался заговорить, но очень вовремя его спас мистер Харрингтон:

— Здравствуй, Питер. Похоже, у тебя там интересный эксперимент. Хорошо, ребята, нам нужно разойтись и задать другим стажерам несколько вопросов.

— Хм, все в порядке, мистер Харрингтон, я могу ответить на пару вопросов, — Питер неловко встал в сторону и указал на свое рабочее место, — это… мой рабочий стол. Ну, сейчас тут беспорядок, потому что я испытываю паутину на прочность.

— Почему она зеленая? — поинтересовалась Бетти, чуть подавшись вперед.

— Я пытаюсь увеличить прочность, но, кажется, переборщил с хлоридом меди.

— Какие еще элементы включены в формулу?

— Простите, это секретно.

— Бог ты мой, Питер, у тебя черный бейджик? Сара сказала нам, что они предназначены для людей, имеющих доступ ко всему зданию!

— Я думал, ты обычно работал с Тони Старком в его лаборатории? — спросила Синди, поднимая телефон, чтобы сделать снимок. К счастью, Питер перевернул все свои листы с формулами и заметки написанным вниз.

Питер застенчиво опустил взгляд на свой черный с золотым значок.

— Ну, я много работаю с мистером Старком в его личной лаборатории, поэтому у меня высокий пропуск, иначе я не смог бы войти. И…

Его прервал Генри:

— Питер спускается сюда лишь иногда. Он помогает мне в моих исследованиях, но обычно он работает в лаборатории Старка.

Четырнадцать пар глаз обратились к Генри.

— Я работаю над органическими полимерами и могу ответить на ваши вопросы, а беднягу Питера давайте оставим в покое.

Питер бросил на Генри полный благодарности взгляд, и несколько девушек, потоптавшись, подошли к столу Генри, краснея и хихикая.

Тем не менее, Флэш, кипя от злости, и с места не сдвинулся, скрестив руки на груди и злобно, монобровно нахмурившись.

— Что такого классного в паутине, Паркер? Бьюсь об заклад, это и не твоя разработка вовсе. Могу поспорить, ты взял ее у Человека-Паука и теперь понтуешься.

ЭмДжей вздохнула так громко, что Питер почти задумался, действительно ли это была она.

— Как я уже говорил, я скопировал его паутину, и именно это и дало мне стажировку, Флэш.

— Да, только это не делает тебя достойным стажировки в Stark Industries, Пенис.

— Прости, пожалуйста, как ты его назвал?

Все головы в комнате одновременно повернулись на голос. Да, каким-то неведомым образом в лаборатории стажеров материализовался Тони Старк собственной персоной. Он подошел к столу Питера, где Флэш стоял прямо как шомпол.

— Просто заглянул проверить, как продвигается работа над паутиной, Питер.

Даже Сэнди раскрыла рот.

— Ммм… неплохо, мистер Старк. Прочность уже стала выше, однако все еще существует ряд неких… обстоятельств.

— Зеленая? — рассмеялся Тони, хлопая малость ошеломленного Питера по плечу, — не думаю, что Человек-Паук будет слишком уж возражать. А теперь скажите мне, кто тут в мое отсутствие оскорбляет стажеров? 

Никто не пошевелился, но Тони мгновенно вычислил Флэша.

— Уверен, что наши гиды упоминали о необходимости с уважением относиться ко всем сотрудникам Stark Industries, молодой человек. Как твое имя, еще раз?

— Флэш, сэр, — пискнул подавленный и испуганный без меры Флэш.

— Ну, в таком случае хочу тебе об этом напомнить. Ты же не хочешь угробить на корню свой собственный шанс однажды получить здесь стажировку? — голос Тони был легок и шутлив, но Питер видел, что глаза его были на редкость серьезными.

— Нет, сэр. Простите.

— Извиняться тебе стоит не передо мной, — Тони хлопнул в ладоши, и Флэш вздрогнул, — в любом случае, я рад, что все хорошо проводят время, осматривая башню! А мне пора идти.

На прощанье Тони подмигнул Питеру, и подмигивание это ему не сулило ничего хорошего. Они явно собирались обсудить произошедшее позже.

— Боже мой, Тони Старк просто… — засмеялся Эйб.

Флэш что-то пробормотал себе под нос, не глядя на Питера — лишь его усиленный слух позволил ему услышать «Прости, Паркер» — а затем стремительно ретировался на другую сторону лаборатории.

После этого пришли еще несколько человек и задали Питеру пару вопросов о веб-шутерах и паутине:

— Я думал, тебе больше по душе физика. Ты проводишь какие-нибудь физические эксперименты?

На что Питер ответил, что большая часть его работы с паутиной и вебшутерами и является химической физикой. Чем-то вроде того.

Флэш не вернулся. Лицо Питера, он был уверен, было красным, как помидор от визита мистера Старка, даже после того, как он ушел. ЭмДжей и Нед, осмотревшись, вернулись к его столу.

— Ну, это была любопытная экскурсия.

Питер покачал головой и понизил голос, чтобы Генри не мог расслышать.

— Ненавижу экскурсии. В последний раз меня цапнул паук. А теперь ещё придётся общаться в социальных сетях.

ЭмДжей хмыкнула:

— Бедный Питер. И как ты это переживешь?

— По крайней мере, теперь все кончено, верно?

Нед оторвал взгляд от экрана компьютера Генри, на котором отображались увеличенные трехмерные модели его полимеров.

— Нет, Сара сказала, что в конце экскурсии нас ожидает сюрприз.

— О, я думал, что это встреча со Старком.

— Нет, он не собирался спускаться, — сказал Питер, — хм, интересно, что они…

Гид, Сара, заговорила у двери в лабораторию 7712A.

— Хорошо, Мидтаун, наша экскурсия приближается к концу. Пришло время вам покинуть лабораторию и увидеть последний сюрприз, о котором я уже упоминала, — когда Питер задумался, что же делать непосредственно ему, она сказала, — Паркер, ты тоже идешь с нами.

Ну, это было странно. Что это был за сюрприз?

— Хм, конечно, — класс уже начал покидать лабораторию, а Питер принялся оперативно убирать свое рабочее место и запирать свои заметки в ящике стола. — Я вернусь к этому позже, — сказал он Генри, который кивнул.

— Это было весело, Питер. Приводи свой класс чаще, — подмигнул он и повернулся к своему компьютеру.

Питер покинул лабораторию и поспешно нагнал свою группу у лифтов. Сара отвела его в сторону.

— Я надеялась, что ты поможешь с последним этапом экскурсии. Мы поднимемся на этажи с 79 по 83. Все в лифты не влезем, так что ты мог бы провести оставшихся со своим пропуском…

— О, конечно, — произнёс Питер. Этажи с 79 по 83 — это были старые жилые помещения Мстителей, — я никогда не бывал на этих этажах.

— Не волнуйся, я не прошу тебя вести экскурсию. Просто помоги провести туда группу, — улыбнулась она. Питер кивнул. Это было наименьшее, что он мог сделать. Кроме того, ему было любопытно, как на самом деле выглядели эти старые жилые помещения.

Сара повернулась к группе.

— Хорошо. Мы все не влезем в лифты, так что разделимся на две группы. Мистер Паркер поедет с одной половиной, а я — с другой.

Мгновенно почти вся группа ринулась в сторону Питера. ЭмДжей и Нед оказались среди них. Флэш — нет.

— Извините, ребята, — развёл руками Питер, — кому-то придется поехать с Сарой.

Они попали в первый лифт, и их мгновенно поприветствовала Пятница:

— Добрый день, Питер. Здравствуйте, Мидтаун.

— Отвези нас на семьдесят девятый этаж, Пятница, — в верхних лифтах не было кнопок, так что никто без разрешения ИскИна не мог подняться.

Почти половина группы Питера изумилась тому, насколько непринуждённо он разговаривал с Пятницей.

— Конечно, Питер. Вы хотите, чтобы я предупредила мистера Старка?

— Нет, не стоит. Просто групповая поездка.

Бетти, снова цеплялась за Неда, заговорила.

— Как далеко находится лаборатория Тони Старка, Питер?

— Хм, его лаборатория на 85 этаже, прямо под пентхаусом, где живет мистер Старк.

— А нам туда можно?

— Извини, Бетти, я так не думаю. В его лаборатории действительно высокий уровень доступа.

— Так куда мы едем? — поинтересовалась Синди.

— Увидишь! Не могу же я лишить вас сюрприза.

Лифт покачнулся, и двери раздвинулись.

— О, где мы?

Лифт Сары прибыл через несколько секунд.

— Добро пожаловать в старые жилые помещения Мстителей! Они проживали здесь после Битвы за Нью-Йорк и в Заковии, прежде чем переехали в новую базу в северной части штата. Вы можете свободно осмотреться, но, пожалуйста, не делайте снимки или видео. Если вас заметят, Пятница взломает систему безопасности вашего телефона и удалит их. Она также сделает вам предупреждение, и вам придется вернуться в вестибюль. Не стесняйтесь задавать мне вопросы!

Все тут же разошлись, но Питер помедлил. Было странно гулять по месту, где когда-то обитали Мстители, особенно теперь, когда он знал их лично. Былого трепета это уже не вызывало, однако это все еще было странно — будто Питер вторгался в их личную жизнь.

Место это отчасти походило на пентхаус, где у Питера была собственная спальня.

И нет, он вовсе не собирался ставить всех в известность, что у него была буквально комната в пентхаусе Тони Старка. Привет несостоявшемуся Питеру Старку.

Ожидая остальных, Питер побрел в сторону лифтов, и вскоре к нему присоединилась ЭмДжей.

— Похоже на пентхаус, не так ли?

— Да, я тоже так подумал.

— И почему ты угрюмо стоишь у лифтов?

— Как? Я просто не хочу смотреть по сторонам. Кроме того, я могу подняться сюда в любое время.

ЭмДжей пожала плечами и вытащила из сумки книгу:

— Как скажешь.

Некоторое время спустя Сара повела Мидтаун на выход. Все громко и возбужденно переговаривались, спускаясь в лифтах, вплоть до вестибюля. Питер попрощался с ЭмДжей и Недом (они все еще должны были вернуться в школу, ха, неудачники!), а затем направился в лифт и отправился в лабораторию 7712A, чтобы забрать свою колбу с паутиной и вернуться в лабораторию мистера Старка. Лаборатория стажеров уже пустела, так как близился конец рабочего дня, и Питер, ни с кем не переговорив, зашел в лифт. Но прежде чем он успел попросить Пятницу отвезти его наверх, она сказала:

— Босс попросил вас подняться на уровень 84.

— Зачем? — нахмурился Питер. На 84 этаже ничего особенного не было.

Пятница, с намеком на улыбку, произнесла:

— Увидите.

Она высадила его на нужном уровне, где его уже ожидал Тони.

— Мистер Старк? Что…

А затем Питер заглянул ему за спину.

Там оказалась целая лаборатория, совершенно новая, с теми же инструментами, что были в лаборатории мистера Старка.

Он заговорил:

— Есть предположения, для кого это может быть? — но Питер потерял дар речи, — это для тебя, Паучок. Может, хоть так ты прекратишь вить свои паутинные гнезда над моими проектами. 

Питер осторожно поставил свою колбу на стол.

— Вы серьезно? Выгоняете меня из своей лаборатории?

— Просто подумал, что тебе не помешает больше места. Конечно, ты всегда можешь спуститься ко мне, но я подумал, что…

Питер бросился вперед и обнял Тони. Второй раз за день, это побило все рекорды.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, но… я имею в виду… вау! Но… я же просто стажер. Всего лишь Человек-Паук.

Мистер Старк, улыбаясь, изогнул бровь:

— Как может кто-то, предположительно, гений, не осознавать, что явно больше этого?

— Боже, что я вообще должен делать с таким количеством места?

— Ну, если все пойдет по плану… некий ребенок из Теннесси составит тебе этим летом компанию. Так что придется тебе потесниться.

— Харли? — прошептал Питер и, как ни пытался, не смог сдержать улыбку, которая уже расползалась по его лицу. Мистер Старк кивнул, — ух ты! Спасибо, мистер Старк! Большое вам спасибо!

— Не за что, малыш. А теперь марш отсюда. Ты явно заработал выходной. Иди и тусуйся со своими чудаковатыми друзьями.

После кучи благодарностей и получаса, потраченного на уборку и обживание в новой лаборатории, Питер натянул свой знакомый красно-синий костюм (куда привычнее Железного паука) и вырвался из окна на столь долгожданную свободу.

Возможно, маска и скрывала его лицо, но Питер не мог перестать лыбиться, как идиот, всю дорогу домой.

**КОНЕЦ ТРЕТЬЕЙ ЧАСТИ**


End file.
